September Tour
2004 2/9/2004 Fukuoka, Kurume Research Park ~DRAGON GATE: STORM GATE - TAG 1~: 0 - CIMA MAX (4:55 Meteora) Daniel Mishima 1 - Milano Collection A.T. {W}, Luigi Ishimori Collection '''(12:34 IR - Italian Revolution) Magnum TOKYO, Ryo Saito {L} DoFIXER 2 - Super Shisa (8:12 Yoshitonic) KAGETORA DoFIXER 3 - YOSSINO, Anthony W. Mori, Dolace Ohara {W} Collection (16:44 Muy Bien) Genki Horiguchi, Dragon Kid, Naoki Tanizaki '{L} DoFIXER 4 - Shuji Kondo {W}, YASSHI, TARU (19:02 TCO - The Crime Operation) Toru Owashi, Takuya Sugawara, Shogo Takagi {L} 5 - Masaaki Mochizuki {W}, K-Ness, Kenichiro Arai (24:54 Saikyou Kick) Katsuhiko Nakajima, Susumu Yokosuka, Second Doi {L} *1 - After the match, TOKYO mention that during the Disbanding match against Aagan Iisou, he counted on Ryo Saito to be one of the forefront, but instead Tanizaki and KAGETORA helped more than Saito. He left TOKYO to finish up his mess, he is not very happy with Ryo Saito at the moment, So he better watch he's toes. *4 - Takuya Sugawara turned on Owashi & Takagi causing them to lose the match, after. Kondo and the rest put a beating on Toru Owashi and Shogo Takagi. Kondo believe that Owashi & Kondo were worthless they were the reason why Aagan Iisou disbanded. And need to be put to shame, it was time for a new Era in Dragon Gate, him and the rest of what's left of Iisou that actually matter. Will continue to cause mayhem in Dragon Gate. After they left, Toru Owashi and Shogo Takagi apologized to the audience, telling them sorry for the way they have been acting for the past seven months. And promised for now on to hope the audience have a great time in Dragon Gate. 5/9/2004 Dragon Sate Studio ~PRIME ZONE VOL.3~: 1 - Luigi Ishimori Collection vs Dragon Kid DoFIXER 2 - Genki Horiguchi DoFIXER vs Daniel Mishima 3 - SUWA, Stalker Ichikawa MAX vs Milano Collection A.T., YOSSINO Collection 4 - Naoki Tanizaki DoFIXER vs Dolace Ohara Collection 5 - Shuji Kondo, TARU vs Ryo Saito, KAGETORA DoFIXER 9/9/2004 Toyama, Takaoka Techno Dome DRAGON GATE: STORM GATE - TAG 2~: 0 - K-Ness M2K vs Shogo Takagi 1 - Magnum TOKYO, Dragon Kid, KAGETORA vs Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito, Naoki Tanizaki 2 - Don Fujii MAX vs Dolace Ohara Collection 3 - Milano Collection A.T., Anthony W. Mori, Luigi Ishimori Collection vs Toru Owashi, Super Shisa, Chocoball KOBE 4 - CIMA, SUWA, JUN, Stalker Ichikawa MAX vs Shuji Kondo, YASSHI, TARU, Takuya Sugawara 5 - Masaaki Mochizuki, Second Doi vs Katsuhiko Nakajima, Kenichiro Arai 10/9/2004 Fukui, Fukui City Gymnasium DRAGON GATE: STORM GATE - TAG 3~: 0 - Dolace Ohara vs Chocoball KOBE 1 - CIMA, Don Fujii, Stalker Ichikawa MAX vs Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito, Naoki Tanizaki DoFIXER 2 - Shuji Kondo vs Shogo Takagi 3 - YOSSINO, Luigi Ishimori Collection vs SUWA, JUN MAX 4 - Magnum TOKYO, Dragon Kid, KAGETORA DoFIXER vs YASSHI, TARU, Takuya Sugawara 5 - Masaaki Mochizuki, Susumu Yokosuka, Second Doi, Super Shisa vs Katsuhiko Nakajima, Kenichiro Arai, Toru Owashi 11/9/2004 Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium #2 DRAGON GATE: STORM GATE - TAG 4~: 0 - Dragon Kid DoFIXER vs Shogo Takagi 1 - CIMA, SUWA MAX vs YOSSINO, Dolace Ohara Collection 2 - Ryo Saito DoFIXER vs Toru Owashi 3 - Don Fujii, JUN, Stalker Ichikawa MAX vs Milano Collection A.T., Anthony W. Mori, Luigi Ishimori Collection 4 - Shuji Kondo, YASSHI, TARU, Takuya Sugawara vs Magnum TOKYO, Genki Horiguchi, Naoki Tanizaki, KAGETORA DoFIXER 5 - Masaaki Mochizuki, Susumu Yokosuka, Kenichiro Arai vs Katsuhiko Nakajima, K-Ness, Second Doi 12/9/2004 Mie, Tsu City Gymnasium DRAGON GATE: STORM GATE - TAG 5~: 0 - Singles 1 - 4v4 2 - Singles 3 - 3v3 4 - 2v2 5 - 3v3 17/9/2004 Tokyo, Yoyogi National Stadium #2 ~GATE OF VICTORY~: 1 - 2v2 2 - Singles 3 - 3v3 4 - 3v3 5 - 2v2 6 - Singles